jeena yahan marna yahan
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: BIRTHDAY SPECIAL OF A VERY SPECIAL PERSON wishing him good luck on this special occassion HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADITYA SIR... MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY,,.


BIRTHDAY SPECIAL OF ADITYA SHRIVASTAV SIR...ON THIS DAY PRAYING FOR HIS LONG LIFE WITH GOOD HEALTH AND WEALTH...WEALTH OF BOTH TYPES..."WEALTH IN FORM OF MONEY" and "WEALTH IN FORM OF RELATIONS"

HAPPY WALA BIRTHDAY TO U SIR...

 _Please keep your patience with you while reading this..._

 _I am apologizing in advance... if any word .. any line ...hurts any one... us ke liye hath jor ke maafi..._

 _but please read and review. but do tell me that how is it... good bad ,.any thing._

 **HERE WE GO**

In a neat and clean house there is a room in the one corner of terrace which is decorated with different pictures casual and formal both these pictures are arranged in the way that it look likes a journey of life of some people means journey of eighteen years.

In the center of the room there is a table on which small cake was present .a man was sitting on sofa holding a knife in his hands and looking at the clock after every minute... It seems he is waiting for some one

He remember

In morning

 **He was sleeping in his room peacefully when a alarm buzzed near his ears he took out his hand from quilt and shut that while mumbling something.**

 **Then he heard a very sweet tone of his brother.**

 **Abey Daya ...tu uthta hai ya ...me washroom se baalti le aaun...**

 **He first thought he is dreaming How can his brother do this to him but then he realized that he is in 2015 not in 2005 So he thinks Beta ab uth ja is se pehle ke bin badal barsaat ho jaye**

 **He was just removing the quilt from his face when**

 **Chaapaaakkk...**

 **Daya gets up huriedly and sees the other one smilling innocently at him**

 **He wipes his face and said Abhi tumhe me hi mila tha na... Subha subha dhoney ke liye**

 **Han ab tum seedhi tarha uth nahi rahey they to... Or wese bhi... Kitne din se nahaye bhi nahi**

 **Han han kiun nahi... Aik kaam karo... Ye cid vid choro tum laundry khol lo...achi kamaii ho gi**

 **Per Zara sambhal ke...kahin kisi din kapron ke sath sath banda bhi na dho dena...**

 **Acha acha theek hai me is idea pe bhi sochun ga ...abhi tu jaldi se uth... Muje beauru ke liye nikaalna hai... Chal jaldi aa me naashtey pe wait kar raha hun..**

 **Han han aa raha hun...pehle Jo ye karnama tum ne kiya hai us ko to theek karun...**

 **Arey wo tu baad mein kar Lena abhi jaldi se aa fresh ho ke ...**

 **Lekin...**

 **Me ne kaha na baad mein...**

 **Daya sighed frustratingly and moved to washroom. He reached at the door step when**

 **Wese ...laundry idea bura nahi hey...**

 **Daya turned and said; Abhi tum chup honey ke kitne pese lo ge...**

 **O...ho...acha... Chalo isi bahaney sahab ki jaib se kuch nikley ga to... OK... Now finger on my lips**

 **Tum na...tum se to baat krna hi bekaar hai huh...**

 **And entered in side the washroom closed the door with the bang.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **On breakfast table.**

 **Abhi... aaj meeting kab tak ki hai ?**

 **Sham mein 7 baje ...ab Dekho ...kab khatm hoti hai.**

 **Umm... 7 baje... (Thinking something)**

 **Tu fikar na kar ...tuje bohat time miley ga sab krne ke liye**

 **Kia Sab...? .**

 **Mere surprise ka arrangement...**

 **Surprise... Kon sa...?**

 **Daya... Mera 21 July wala surprise...**

 **Are muje kuch smjh nahi aa raha... Tum kia baat kar rahey ho...**

 **Har saal deta hai na ...to is saal bhi..**

 **KIA boss tum bhi... Humesha pata laga lete ho...**

 **Tujhey tujh se zada jaanta hun me... Samjha tu.**

 **After completing the breakfast, he got up to move when daya called from behind**

 **boss jaldi ana..**

 **Abhijeet smiled : meeting ke bad khabri se mil ke ajaun ga..12 baje se pehle zarur ajaun ga..or sun gher ki haalat kharab mat karna...**

 **He moved forward when**

 **boss ...**

 **He turned with: ab kia hai.?**

 **nahi kuch nahi.. tum jao...**

 **Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and moved towards Daya. Daya hugged him tightly.**

 **Abhijeet said: abey... ab chor bhi de. haddiyan torey ga kia...?**

 **daya lossened his grip and separated . Abhijeet patte his cheek.**

 **bohat khayal rakhna apna...**

 **Daya smilingly noded and Abhijeet moved out.**

He again look at the clock its showing 10: 45 pm. He dialed abhijeet number but it was on another call.

Ab tak aya kiun nahi ye... Khabri se meeting mein itni dair

Chalo thori dair or wait krta hun...

 **After abhijeet went daya first clean the table and then call some one**

 **hello..**

 **han arjun... sab ho gaya na.../?**

 **han daya bhai... sab kuch wese hi kiya hai.. jesa aap ne bola tha...**

 **sahi se saari tasweerien check ki hain na tum ne...**

 **arey aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye... aap ne jitni pictures pan drive mein din... or jitni scan ke liye din thi... sab frame kar di hain me ne**

 **bas do pictures reh gai hain wo bhi ho jaaein gi...**

 **ok... phir me sham mein 7 baje tak lene aa jaaun ga...**

 **g theek**

 **call end**

 **daya sat on sofa relaxly chalo..ye kaam to ho gaya,... then remember some thing arey han...aik kaam or bhi to krna hai ...aik nahi do.,,, chalo pehle wo room saaf kar leta hun**

 **He went up stairs and open the door of a room .**

 **It is is a small neat and tidy room with few things**

 **Daya looked around, the centre table with a bit hapazard table cover.. Some books scattered at a side some** **old cds and a carpet placed tidyly**

 **He first remove the dust from all things then placed the books and CDs on the book shelf then set the table cover properly then placed the carpet on the entrance of the room then he washed his hand and sat on sofa with his laptop and open the cooking website khana pakana. com**

 **After 5 minutes we can see the person seeing the laptop screen with confused plus tensed expressions**

 **Ufff kitna mushkil hai ye sab.. Pata nahi kese karun ga me...**

 **Sab log aise hi samajhtey hain ke jab bhi me mission wagera se ata hun to mera weight mission ki tension se kam hota hey... Ab unhe kia pata ke muje to sahi se kuch banana ata hi nahi to me khaun kese...?**

 **He look at the clock its showing 12 35 pm**

 **He took out pen and paper and started calculating some thing After nearly 2 hours he is done with his work he look affectionately towards the paper and took a relaxed sigh**

 **So... Finally me ne 8 logon ki khaney ki recipie se do logon ka calculation nikal liya**

 **Then he look at his cell phone screen its showing 2 45 pm**

 **Chalo aik baar call karta hun would be birthday boy... Ooops birthday man ko...**

 **He dialed his number but it was busy**

 **So he decided to have some light lunch**

Its 10 45 pm A car was running on an empty road and its driver was looking impatient beacuse he want to reach his destination as soon as possible as he know that some one is waiting for him.

But this duty... His cell phone rang He receive the call

Hello senior inspector abhijeet here.

De ...dekhiye meri jaan kha... Khatrey mein hai... Aap... Please ja... Jldi aa jaiye

Aap kon bol rahey hain or kahan se?

Muje... Kisi ne...aik factory mein bandh kar ke rakha hy marlad mein plz aap jaldi aaiye please..

Dekhiye aap pareshan mat hoiye me...me aata hun

Please jaldi...

Call cut

Hello hello...

Oh no... Call cut gai... Ab... Han... Daya... Daya ko call krta hun aik baar

He dialed Daya number but he didn't pick up the call.

Ye to fon nahi utha raha... Ab kia karun... Chalo koi baat nahi baad mein mana lun ga sahab ko kuch acha sa khana khila ke...

With these thoughts he reach at the place.

He got down from his car and started scanning the place

A shabby old building with tin sheds was standing in frnt of him.. The place is indeed deserted..smthng started alarming him, he cursed himself fr nt coming with the backup he moved frwrd a bulb was lit there with coats of dust on it, and door locked.. A window having its glass broken in there from which a slight ray of light is coming

He peeped in side a man can be seen who was tied with ropes

But no one around He entered in side without creating any noise

he looked around and stealthily moved near the chair he bent dwn with

aap..

sir..me ne hi call kiya..

per aap yahan kese or wo log kon hain...?

He was busy untying the ropes when felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back.

Pakhya...Tum...

Han me... An unshaved man with red eyes smirked at him.

Muje yahan kiun bulaya...

Aap ki aarti utarne ke liye ...senior inspector sahab... A voice came from behind

Abhijeet turned and saw the man who was tied with ropes now standing perfectly fine

Kia chahta hai... Abhijeet asked in fearless tone

Tum se kuch lena...

kia

wo bhi pata chal jaye ga...

Then said to the man who was standing at the back of Abhijeet.

arey munna... khas mehmaan hai to khatir dari bhi khas hi honi chahiye na...

munna nodded and then clapped

hearing the clapping sound more goons come out and surrounded the room

now total 11 people in the room 8 surounding the room and in center munna pakhya and abhijeet standing.

Abhijeet looked around and smiled sarcastically.

oh to ye baat hai... to pehle bolna tha na... me baarat ke sath aata

oye tu ne muje pagal samajh rakha hai kia.. ye sirf tere liye hai

acha... to aik kaam kar... in sab se kehde ke bhagwan ko yaad kr lein aakhri baar...or tu bhi...

Pakhya said to his men: dekha tum logon ne... ye hoti hai bahaduri... maut ke moo mein khara hai... per dilouge maarna band nahi hua..

goons started laughing

abhijeet said in his special teasing tone: me teri tarha darpok nahi hun samjha... or maut se kia darna. dartey to kayer log hain...

Pakhya shouted at goons arey dekhtey kia ho ... maaro saaley ko...

...

...

its 11 15 pm

daya opened the door of that room which is now fully decorated with different pictures of different occassions

he entered inside with plates and spoon in his hands

and placed that on table.

he was just going out to bring other things when...

his eyes caught the sight of a old man who was smiling humorously holding a stick in his hands spactacles on his eyes and wearing a big pagri on his head

he went near and said to him..

kia baat hai boss... ... kia lag rahey ho tum buddhey ho ke.. bas jaldi aa jao please... or muje maarna mat apni ye tasveerain dekh kar per please jaldi aana i m waiting...

...

...

Abhijeet stood up from the ground , his clothes are dusty lip was bleeding deep cut on his arm the thing which is un changed is his will power.

6 out of 11 goons are lying lifeless on the ground. 3 are un consious and two already escaped.

He started taking deep breaths when he felt some one just behind him. He in a micro second, hold his hand without turning and twisted it

A loud shout of ahh ecoed in the room and in the next second that man was also lying on floor unconsious.

Abhijeet turned and looked around when some one kicked him from behind and he fell down. He loooked back and tried to stand but the goons who are unconsious now gain their senses

One of them kicked him on stomach and abhijeet fell again. Pakhya hold his collar and made him stand . Abhijeet grabbed a chance and pushed him with force

In return pakhya kicked him again and he fell on broken glass peices. Blood is now oozing out from his both palms and wrists.

Now he feels his stammena going to end but still he manage to shoot the two goons.

He felt a immence pain in his arm which was bleeding already and now he shoot from the same hand

Pakhya who was smirking at him seeing his condition now came forward. he hold him tightly from his arm and made him stand.

kaha tha na... bohat achi khatir dari karun ga teri...

tu kia samajh raha hai... muje maar de ga... to tu khud bach jaye ga...haain?

me bachun ya maroon ab muje koi fark nahi parta... lekin ab tera marna nishchint hai...

Just after completing his sentence he took out a big knife and prieced in to abhijeet's stomach. Abhijeet hold himself and bent down.

ahhhh...

...

...

A thunder storm created a noise in the cool environment of the room where daya was setting the candle on cake.

Smiling picture of him and abhijeet crashed on the floor. Daya ran forward and look at the picture which is now covered with glass pieces . he removed those and in this process glass made a slight cut on his finger and blood started dipping down on picture.

...

...

Abhijeet who was standing with wall support looked at pakhya with smirk.

As a result pakhya once again stabbed him but it was a last moment in his body because at the same time abhijeet fires a bullet and pakhya falls on ground holding his chest

Abhijeet also sit down beside wall his one hand was on his stomach and from the other hand he searched for his phone in his pockets and luckily find it.

Daya... please ap...ne Abhi ko ma...maaf ker dena please...

He dials a number.

The person on other side picked up the call.

boss kahan ho tum... 12bajne mein bas 10 minute reh gaye orr tum ho ke...

"da..ya"

Abhi kia hua...? Tum...

Daya sun...ahhh...meri bat ...baat sun...

Abhi...

Dekh... Tu... Tu bilkul mat ghabra.. Me tu... jh... Se milne... Aaun ga na ha...har roz... Bas aa... Aaj nhii...aa ask...ta...sorry...

Daya shouted: Tum ho kahan pe...me...

Mujhe nahi ...ahhh...nahi pata... Aik call...call... Aya... Trap tha... Muje chak... Chakoo se... Ahh...

Boss... Tum ...me me... Number trace kar ke wahan...

Nahi ...koi ...ahhhn...koi faida nahi.. Tab tak bohat dair ...ho...ja...ye... gi

Pagal ho gaye ho tum.. Me tumhe aise kese...

Da...ya... Tuj...he meri qasam ...tu ...tu...nahi aye ga. ..please... aise hi.. ba... baat karta reh... me ..me ...teri awaz...

Daya feels something strange in his tone so he didn't reply but silently sat on sofa with a thud. he feels somebody snatch his speaking power actually at this time he was feeling nothing just sitting with blank mind.

Then. He heard a voice

Daya baat... ahhh... Baat nahi kar...ey ga...apne bo..boss ..se...

Abhi...

Ai... Aik baat maney ga meri...?

Hmmmm...

Tu... Tu... Na muje... Har har sal aise hiii ...sur...prise... Dena... Me wait ...wait..., karun ga... Or ...tuj...se apna... Gift ...gift. ...lene ...aaun ga... Har... har... baar...

Kia?

Tu ...tu... Wada kar... Khush rahey ga yehi... mera...ahhhh...mera gift .. ..please wada...

Nahi... Abhi... Please nahi... Boss ...

Daya please...

Hmmm...

Silence prevailed

Its 11 ;59 when Daya heard

Da... Daya... Aapney Abhi ko ...birthday wish... Wish...nahi... Karey ga...

Happy birthday boss... Many many...

But Daya can only hear a relax sigh Nothing more after that

... ... ...

...

...

Today one year have passed Some thing changed but most of the things are same

The love is same the care is same ...like every year Daya also planned a surprise for him...he is waiting for him and he is sure he will come to receive his gift Daya planned that he will take a selfie with him like every year no matter the result of picture is different he doesn't care at all.

After that day its day's habit that he add the picture of every small occasion. Although all 14 15 pictures which he added from the past year are his solo pictures but he know that he is always with him any where at any occasion at any time.

If any one else see him this time he will surely thought that Daya is the victim of mental illness But no he is not He won a award of best cid cop two months back Under his command a team of six under cover officers solve a cracking case of drug paddling 4 months back.

But today... Today he want to spend his day with his boss and for his boss.

At 11: 50 he dialed the same number once again and getting it off obviously started cutting cake humming

 **happy birthday boss...**.

Its not that he doesn't miss him but his way of missing his soul is queit different. He also suffered from a mental trauma , because its normal after such incident. But he didnt make it his weakness ..he make it his power his strength. because how can he break his promise to HIM how can he damaged HIS trust on him. Its HIS trust because of which HE took a promise from him.

 _ **Wada kar... Khush rahey ga yehi... mera...mera... gift .. ..please wada...**_

How can he break the last promise of his abhi .how can he forgot HIS First and Last demand...

 **end of OS**

 **please r and r**

 **and this is for ADITYA SIR**

 _ **Tum jiyo hazaron saal**_

 _ **har saal ke din hon pachaass hazar...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **cid mein ronaq tere hi dum se...**_

 _ **hum ne ye shor machaya hai...**_

 _ **salgira ka din aaya hai..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **once again happy birthday to ADI SIR**_

 _ **may he have many many more**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _Its my wish that me is insaan se zindagi mein aik baar to zarur milun..._**

 ** _or poochun ke_**

 **HOW ...HOW...HOW.**

 **HOW CAN ANY ONE BE THAT MUCH TALENTED...**

 **seriously . you are the academy with in yourself... you yourself doesn't know your worth...your talent**

 **I have tons and tons of respect for u in my heart..**

 **ONCE AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U...**

 **GOD BLESS U**

 **shzk (zehra)**


End file.
